Fallout
by mydeira
Summary: The story continues . . .
1. Author's Note

Sadly, I own none of these characters. If I did, some things might be different and others would remain the same. But I do bow before the greatness that is Joss and Mutant Enemy without which I wouldn't have such wonderful characters to play with.  
  
Legalities out of the way, what should you, the humble reader expect? Well, I'm not quite sure yet. Right now it's what I would like to see happen in the aftermath of last season, so that leaves it quite open. Expect the first few chapters to set things up.  
  
Spoilers are up through "Home" for Angel and "Chosen" for Buffy.  
  
Feedback, as always, is welcome. But regardless, I will be posting, if for nothing else than my own stubborn pride. 


	2. Awakening

Chapter 1: Awakening  
  
Cordelia opened her eyes with some effort. God, it felt like she had been sleeping forever. And the dreams . . . she didn't think she would ever sleep again. Blinking, she took in her surroundings: rich and opulent, but not even remotely familiar.  
  
"Ms. Chase?" a young woman hovered over her. "Ms. Chase? How do you feel?"  
  
How do I feel? Like I've been in a coma . . . Oh no. "Where am I?" she managed to croak.  
  
"We've sent for Mr. Angel. He should be here shortly."  
  
Mr. Angel?! "Where am I?" she asked more forcefully.  
  
"Mr. Angel will explain everything when he gets here," the woman tried to placate her.  
  
Something was as fishy as a pair of Prada shoes in a Payless. Just as she was about to show the woman who she was messing with, Angel came in.  
  
"She's awake?" he asked no one in particular, his tone cautious. Then seeing that Cordelia was indeed awake he just stood and stared, unbelieving. "Cordelia?"  
  
She glared at him like he was some new breed of moron. "Last time I checked."  
  
Still he stood there. That's when she noticed his clothes.  
  
"Angel, are you wearing color? Or is green suddenly the new black?"  
  
He looked down at his suit, and yes the shirt was green. He smiled and in less than a second was crushing her in a massive hug.  
  
"Ugh, yeah, heh, I'm glad to see you too," she patted him uncertainly. "Um. Air. Human. Need air."  
  
"Sorry," he let go sheepishly.  
  
"So, did you suddenly decided to go all interior decorator on me or are we somewhere other than the Hyperion?"  
  
"Wolfram & Hart," he replied, barely audible.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I thought you said Wolfram & Hart."\  
  
He nodded.  
  
"The Wolfram & Hart, evil law firm out to destroy or at least annoy you at every turn."  
  
"And seeing as you're Mr. Angel, I take it this isn't exactly a prison-type dealy?"  
  
Angel just looked at her.  
  
"Did I miss an apocalypse?"  
  
A shadow fell across Angel's features.  
  
"What in the hell happened?" 


	3. In a Nutshell

Chapter 2: In a Nutshell  
  
"So, thinking a world of shiny happy zombies was bad, we destroyed Jasmine and world peace thus plunging the world into chaos. Wolfram & Hart were impressed and made us all offers we couldn't really refuse," Angel finished is wrap up of recent events, leaving out the part about Jasmine being the daughter of Connor and Cordelia, since according to the deal Conner was never a part of their lives.  
  
Cordelia looked at him pointedly. "You're leaving stuff out, Angel."  
  
He shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"What aren't you telling me?" she asked in full Queen C don't mess with me mode.  
  
"What's the last thing you remember?"  
  
"Aside from the crazy dreams, the last thing I remember doing is being all higher-powery and giving you a little help on a slot machine. You knew something was up, why did you go try and beat the house at a thing like that? You know the house always wins, unless you get a little help that is," she smiled. Then returning to the point at hand. "And now I wake up here, safe and snug in what used to be our enemy's lair. But considering the dreams I've been having, it doesn't seem that strange. How long have I been asleep for?"  
  
"Four months, or a year."  
  
"Narrow it down much?"  
  
"From what you remember-Vegas-that was almost a year ago."  
  
"And the four months?" She was beginning to not like where this was going, because it was starting to make her dreams seem not so dream-like.  
  
Angel wasn't saying anything.  
  
Cordelia decided to try and lighten the mood. "So, what, someone got all body of the snatchery and was walking around as me until four months ago?"  
  
"In a nutshell," Angel replied.  
  
Cordelia paled. The dreams weren't so dream-like because they hadn't been dreams at all.  
  
"Cordelia?" Angel questioned, he didn't want her to faint or relapse. Maybe he should have thought twice before launching into the explanations.  
  
"Connor! Your son, Connor. I slept with Connor?!" Maybe it was being comatose, but she couldn't quite get her head around memories concerning the boy. She remembered him, but she also remembered him not being around. "I'm not crazy; Connor did exist, didn't he?"  
  
Angel stood up. "Lilah said only I would know. That was the deal."  
  
"Deal? Angel, what did you do?" 


	4. Consequences

Chapter 3: Consequences  
  
"What kind of deal did you make, Angel?"  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't discuss this now. You did just wake up and all."  
  
"Angel, a lot has gone down. I need to know."  
  
Angel slid down the far wall, not looking at Cordelia. "I thought I was doing the right thing. He wasn't happy. He would never be happy, with the way things were."  
  
"So you sold out to Wolfram & Hart to make him not exist?"  
  
"He still exists. He just has no idea that any of us ever existed," he looked at her then, the pain evident in his ageless features. "He wanted a family he could belong to, so that's what I gave him. A nice, normal family. A life where he wouldn't feel like a freak."  
  
"That's why he stood by Jasmine even though he knew the truth. That's why he destroyed her," Cordelia spoke up. "He knew I wasn't me-okay that makes about as much sense as any of this-and he didn't question it."  
  
"I should have kept trying," Angel said more to himself than to Cordelia. "I should have-"  
  
"Angel," Cordelia cut in softly. "He was too far gone. And you did try. We all tried."  
  
They sat in silence for awhile.  
  
Finally, Cordelia had to ask, "No one else has suspected? Even Wesley?"  
  
Angel shook his head sadly. "They've all been so busy. Fred's in science heaven in the labs. Wesley's buried in the books, but that's nothing new. Lorne's been trying to track down Elvis. And Gunn . . . I haven't really seen much of Gunn."  
  
Deciding it was best to change the subject, "So let's get back to my body being snatched. None of you thought anything was strange when I suddenly appeared? Didn't I act different?"  
  
"Well, you always were a bit different," Angel couldn't help but crack.  
  
"Oh, it's nice to see Mr. Broody has developed a sense of humor," she tried not to smile.  
  
"You had amnesia and we weren't certain how much to tell you, so we left out bits about demons and vampires and non-normal stuff. When you found out, you didn't trust us so you turned to Connor."  
  
"No warning bells?"  
  
"We were just glad to have you back and didn't want to push."  
  
"Alright, but I know I remembered, or whoever was me remembered. And you didn't wonder then why I was so attached to Connor?"  
  
"You said you felt safer with him. With me you remembered everything I did and-"  
  
"I said I couldn't be with you," she finished. "You believed that load of crap?"  
  
"I did do a l-"  
  
"Please don't start the poor me, I was an evil bad vampire, blah blah blah. I know you. I've seen Angelus in action. I dealt with all of that long before."  
  
"You said you experienced the things I did. Knew what I was feeling."  
  
"I did. I do know, but that doesn't change anything. Especially when I've had my own experiences as Cordelius."  
  
"But it wasn't you in control."  
  
"Any more than you are when Angelus is. Doesn't mean I still don't have to live with the consequences. Tell me when you look at me you don't see what she did as me?"  
  
"I do but I know you."  
  
"Exactly. So why do you think it would be any different with me?"  
  
Angel shrugged.  
  
"Moving on. It was only the sudden pregnancy that tipped you off?"  
  
"You remember what happened the last time you were 'suddenly' pregnant?"  
  
"Well, that's just plain obvious. Me having sex never leads to any good," she covered her mouth, remembering that Angel had seen her and Connor.  
  
"Another thing we have in common," he smirked.  
  
She had to laugh at that. "We both become evil, I just become pregnant as well-which you have to admit makes it even worse. At least when you become evil you get some fashion sense. Oh no. I should have known. No, wait, you're just wearing color, no leather."  
  
"At least it's a dark color. I was wearing pale yellow when I was under Jasmine's control."  
  
"God, are you serious?" she shuddered. "Well, she obviously didn't pick up anything from me because I would have so never let you run around in something like that. You're pale as death, light yellow tones are never a good choice with pale skin."  
  
He repressed a smile. "So how are you feeling?"  
  
"Like I just woke up from a coma to find someone else had been living my life for the better part of a year, but I think I'll manage," she replied. Then remembering something. "You mentioned Lilah in connection with the Wolfram & Hart deal. Didn't evil me kill her?"  
  
"You seriously think death would stop her?"  
  
"True." Cordelia looked around the room then at Angel. "How about giving me a tour, Mr. Angel?" 


	5. Skepticism

iA big thank you to all who have reviewed. It's good to know I might have something here. As for the story, I'm still feeling things out. I expect to introduce the plot in the next chapter (it's forming slowly). Connor will probably put in an appearance because while I found him incredibly annoying, he can't just be written out. The ex-Sunnydale Gang will put in an appearance too. Thank you again. Be forewarned-my chapters vary in length. Some short, some long. This one is a bit longer than the first ones. _____________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 4: Skepticism  
  
Wesley stood looking at Wolfram & Hart's "wing" of mystical texts. He picked one from the dozen or so that stood on the table. "Ephdan N'gdesh," he said, then opened the book to find that the text was indeed there. After four months it still didn't cease to amaze him.  
  
"Aramaic? Interesting," he commented as he leafed through. While he could call for a translation of the text in any language, he preferred to take his chances. Most of the time the text arrived in its original language, but on occasion it would surprise him.  
  
It was a dream come true having complete access to almost every text that ever existed, still he missed the old, worn books and their tangibility. Time permitting, as it usually was these days, he would go down into the catacombs and seek out the originals.  
  
Since the destruction of the Sunnydale Hellmouth and Sunnydale with it, Wesley had been busy trying to find out what it all meant. Had the First been defeated permanently? Was the Hellmouth really closed? Was there any prophecies or consequences concerning the activation of every potential slayer? Giles periodically called in from Cleveland to see if anything new had been found.  
  
For the most part, things had been quiet. The post-Jasmine chaos had died down and the demon community had, after a brief influx from the Sunnydale exodus, also quieted down. It was quiet boring actually. And then there was the feeling he had that certain events of the past two years hadn't happened exactly as he remembered them. Something seemed to be missing. Or maybe it was the fact that the family was growing farther and farther apart.  
  
"Gee, Wes, if you don't watch it you're going to out-brood Angel."  
  
Wesley's breath caught. The voice was so familiar, but it was one he hadn't heard for awhile. It sounded like Cordelia, but lately Lilah had taken to mimicking his old colleague just for kicks.  
  
"Lilah, I'm really not in the mood for your games today," he sighed. Turning he found Cordelia frowning at him.  
  
~*~  
  
"I've been called some names in my day, but I have to say 'Lilah' is a new one," she smirked, trying not to lean too heavily on Angel. Maybe she should have taken the wheel chair he had offered. But after being comatose for four months and not in control of her own body for over a year, she would walk if it killed her.  
  
"Cordelia?" he blinked.  
  
"Yes, it really is me," she rolled her eyes; this was going to get old fast. Then remembering what had worked on Angel, she looked Wesley over. His style had been slowly improving over the years, trading tweed for more casual then classier clothes. He was wearing a suit now. Definitely not tweed; it was a nice charcoal that fit him quite well. His looks had improved too. Hm, tailored suit. "Armani? Wes, I must say I am pleased."  
  
And like Angel had before him, Wesley crushed her in a tight hug. He'd bulked up too, very interesting.  
  
"So do you think maybe I could get a chair and possibly some air too?" she asked, her legs were feeling quite tired.  
  
"Yes, of course," he said flustered, reminding her that the old Wesley was still there under the altered exterior.  
  
~*~  
  
Once Cordelia was seated, Wesley motioned Angel over into the corner with the pretense of showing him some writing he'd come across. "How long has she been awake?"  
  
"I got the call shortly after noon, so it's been a couple hours."  
  
"Were there any indications that she was coming out of the coma, or did she just wake up?"  
  
"From what little I was able to get out of Janet whose shift it was, Cordy just opened her eyes."  
  
"Hm. Does she remember anything?"  
  
"Everything," Angel said simply. "She thought they were dreams at first."  
  
"She seems to be handling things pretty well."  
  
"I don't think things have sunk in yet."  
  
"True. But are you absolutely certain it's really her. We have been fooled before."  
  
"The sarcasm, the bluntness, and the fashion sense-she's Cordelia. If you think back, Wes, after the amnesia, Cordelia never acted quite like Cordelia."  
  
"I know, but I have to be the skeptic. Too much happened last year for one of us not to be wary," Wesley pointed out sadly.  
  
"You kiss like a fish!" Cordelia called out from her chair across the room.  
  
~*~  
  
Cordelia could only take so much secrecy. Must still have her demon powers because she had heard every bit of their conversation-not that it would have taken a genius to figure out their topic of conversation.  
  
"Or at least you used to," she added.  
  
"What on earth are you talking about?" Wesley turned to her.  
  
"In the library, over the Hellmouth, four and a half years ago-a brief little interlude between a student and a watcher. You might have been forgettable, but I know I wasn't."  
  
Wesley's cheeks began to redden.  
  
Angel couldn't help laughing. "Tell me again you don't believe that's really Cordelia." 


	6. And So It Begins

Chapter 5: And So It Begins . . .  
  
"So what's the deal with these books? They're all blank," Cordelia said as she picked her way through Wolfram & Hart's mystical texts.  
  
"You have to tell it what you want," Wesley called from the table where he and Angel were actually going over reference to the medallion that Angel had taken to Sunnydale.  
  
"Let's see . . . oh I know! Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone."  
  
Wesley tried to repress a groan. "It's only for myst-"  
  
"'Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much,'" Cordelia cut in loftily. "Don't believe me? See for yourself."  
  
Wesley did see for himself and the text was indeed Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. "Bloody hell. I thought it was only mystical texts."  
  
"I wouldn't say the Harry Potter books are particularly not-mystical. Do you honestly think one person could make all of that up?" Lilah said, waltzing through the door. "Good to see you finally decided to join the world of the living, Cordelia. Must be nice."  
  
Cordelia looked the woman over. Looked pretty good for a corpse. She felt a slight twinge of guilt, slight because it was one of the few things that the body snatcher did that Cordelia had been tempted to do a few times herself.  
  
"What is it, Lilah?" Wesley asked, his tone measured.  
  
"I heard rumors that the saint had awoken and had to see for myself," she replied innocently.  
  
"Lilah," Angel warned.  
  
"You guys have really got to lighten up. Life's too short-well, for some of us anyway," she smirked. Catching their glares. "Fine, take what little fun I have away from me. Here," she held out some tattered parchment to Wesley. "The boys in the basement thought you might be interested. If I remember correctly, it mentions something about an apocalypse," she laughed, walking out.  
  
"Well that was pleasant as always," Wesley muttered.  
  
"I can't believe you slept with her!" Cordelia exclaimed. Seeing Angel and Wesley's looks, "Hey, I never claimed to be tact-girl. Sorry. So what's this about an apocalypse?"  
  
~*~  
  
"The forces will come together in a time of quiet. Two who should not be will meet and so it begins," Wesley read.  
  
"And?" Cordelia prompted.  
  
"And what? That's it, see for yourself," he held out the parchment.  
  
"Sorry, it's Greek to me."  
  
"It should be," Angel commented.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Because it is Greek," he added with a slight smile.  
  
"I knew that," she huffed. "So, what is supposed to begin?"  
  
"An apocalypse?" Wesley ventured. "What else?"  
  
"Or maybe a giant sale at Bloomingdales," Cordelia put in. "A girl can dream."  
  
"Oh wait, there's more," Wesley said after looking the piece over again.  
  
"I knew it was too short!"  
  
"Before the time of quiet, major battles will have been fought and seemingly won. Only during the time of quiet will the fallout make the truth known."  
  
"That sure helped," Cordelia grumbled.  
  
"I'm assuming the 'time of quiet' is now," Wesley tried again.  
  
"And the major battles would be Jasmine and the First," Angel spoke up.  
  
"The forces are probably good and evil," Cordelia said seriously. "That leaves the 'two' and 'it.' That's more than we've had for other prophecies." 


	7. Cheesy Fries and Caritas

Chapter 6: Cheesy Fries and Caritas  
  
"Cheesy fries!" Cordelia said, slamming her book shut.  
  
"Angel and Wesley looked at each other quizzically.  
  
"We're getting nowhere, and I haven't eaten in four months," she explained. "And I want cheesy fries."  
  
"A break probably isn't a bad idea," Wesley said, closing his volume. "I honestly can't remember the last meal I ate."  
  
"Well, we do have all of the resources of Wolfram & Hart at our disposal. The boys in the basement could handle this for awhile, since it was them who found the prophecy in the first place," Angel considered.  
  
"Excellent. No ground will be lost and I get a chance to catch up with my two favorite guys," Cordelia grinned.  
  
~*~  
  
"You think Lorne would have given up by now," Cordelia commented, taking in the latest incarnation of Caritas. "How many times has it been destroyed now?"  
  
"At least twice by us," Wesley mumbled through a mouthful of cheesy fries. He reached for another.  
  
Cordelia swatted him away. "Hands off, bucko. I said you could have a couple-you've devoured half my basket!"  
  
Angel tried not to laugh.  
  
"Oh, you think it's funny, do you, Mr. Angel? Don't think I haven't seen you sneak a few when you thought I wasn't looking," she glared at him. "'Human food does nothing for me; I only drink blood.'"  
  
"Exceptions can be made," he replied sheepishly.  
  
"Fine." She pushed the basket toward them. "Finish it off. I'm going to get another one-all for myself. And if you touch those . . ." she walked off to the counter.  
  
Wesley watched her go. "Do you remember her being this, um . . ."  
  
"Exhausting?" Angel finished. "It has been awhile, but yeah, I do."  
  
"I missed the Cordelia that kept us on our toes-in the not possessed by a higher power kind of way."  
  
"Do you think she still has any of her demon powers?"  
  
"She did seem to be listening in on our conversation earlier, but she didn't really need super-hearing to figure that out."  
  
"We never did know what she was capable of. There was the floating and glowy thing."  
  
"What about the visions?"  
  
"I would be lying if I said I hoped she still had them. The less we have to do with the Powers, the better."  
  
"Agreed." Wesley thought for a moment, then decided he had nothing to lose asking Angel about his memories of things. "When you think back over the last two years, does it ever seem like something's missing?"  
  
Angel grew quiet. There was no reason he had to lie to Wesley. "Sometimes. But after Jasmine's mind mojo, it doesn't surprise me. And then there was the mystery surrounding the Beast."  
  
"You're probably right. But I can't help feeling like I have these blank spots. Or maybe I just need to get out of the library more," he shrugged.  
  
"Hey, kids, why the long faces?"  
  
They looked up.  
  
"Find Elvis yet, Lorne?" Angel asked.  
  
"Don't I wish," he rolled his eyes toward the stage where a scaly patron was trying very unsuccessfully to croon "One for My Baby." "I heard you were trying to reach me earlier, Angelcakes. Nothing that will bring about the destruction of my establishment, I hope?"  
  
"That depends," a voice spoke up behind him. He turned. "That depends on whether or not you can come up with an alternative to cheesy fries." 


	8. You Can Only Fool a Pylean Once

Chapter 7: You Can Only Fool a Pylean Once  
  
Lorne sighed; a host's work was never done. Steeling himself, he turned to appease yet another unruly customer. "I apologize for the inconvenience, ma-Good golly, Miss Molly!" he jumped back.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Lorne," Cordelia said.  
  
"Lorne just stared."  
  
"The great Krevlornswath speechless; I never thought I'd see the day," she smiled.  
  
"Give a guy a break, would ya? Last time I checked you were still playing Sleeping Beauty in the high rise," he hugged her. Then looking at Angel and Wesley, "You think some people would let a friend know about this kind of development."  
  
"I left a message," Angel defended weakly.  
  
"All those resources he has and all he does is leave a message," Lorne clucked.  
  
"So I don't have to prove that I'm really me?"  
  
"Who are you talking to?" he acted offended.  
  
"Well, Wes and Angel here wouldn't believe I was me until I gave them some fashion commentary."  
  
"I have talents they'll never have," he winked. "Besides, chicken, you can only fool a Plylean once."  
  
~*~  
  
After a brief conversation with the kitchen staff, warning them that the customer was always right, managed to procure a new basket of cheesy fries for Cordelia.  
  
"I'm sorry about that whole trying to kill you thing, Lorne," Cordelia said when she had finished up the basket. While she had been busy eating, Angel and Wesley had filled him in on Cordelia's awakening and the new prophecy.  
  
Lorne shrugged. "No harm done. But if you promise to not sing in my presence for awhile, I think we could call it even."  
  
She hit him playfully. "I'm not that bad."  
  
"I love you, darling, but every time I hear 'The Greatest Love of All' I cringe. Might be because of the horrific visions it gave me when you sang it too," he grinned.  
  
"Not the fact that it was completely off key?" Angel put in.  
  
"You're one to talk," Wesley mumbled.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"I have to agree with him, Angelcakes," Lorne nodded.  
  
Cordelia's face lit up. "I say we join forces and prove them wrong. They won't laugh long when our first record goes platinum."  
  
"If that isn't a sign of an apocalypse, I don't know what is," Wesley commented to Lorne.  
  
Cordelia looked at Angel, and he nodded. They got up and started to head to the stage.  
  
Lorne pulled them back. "Please don't," he begged. "I'd like this Caritas to last longer than a month."  
  
"Well, I suppose I am a little out of practice, what with being in a coma for four months," she gave in.  
  
"So about the prophecy, any ideas, Lorne?" Wesley changed the subject.  
  
"Not much more than you all got out of it," he shrugged. Lorne turned to Angel suddenly, "Wait, didn't you tell me you're ex's sister wasn't always around?"  
  
"Who, Dawn?"  
  
"Didn't she used to be some mystical energy thingy?"  
  
"The Key," Wesley interjected. "Dawn would definitely qualify as one of the 'two who should not be.' I'll have to see if anything similar has happened."  
  
Cordelia and Angel realized it at the same time and looked at each other. Who else should not be? Maybe the child of two vampires? 


	9. To Sleep Perchance to Dream

Chapter 8: To Sleep Perchance to Dream  
  
They headed back to Wolfram & Hart not long after; Wesley was eager to check out Dawn's role in the prophecy before giving the heads up to Giles and the others.  
  
"Where's Connor at?" Cordelia said when they were finally alone in Angel's office.  
  
"Outside Palo Alto, why?"  
  
"Just trying to figure out their chances of meeting," she shrugged. "Dawn's in Cleveland, so chances are pretty slim for the time being."  
  
"So you think the 'two' are Connor and Dawn?"  
  
"I lived on a Hellmouth and faced a couple of apocalypses-call it a hunch," she shrugged. "But only you and I know about him."  
  
"And Lilah," Angel added.  
  
"But as far as the rest of the world is concerned he's Joe Regular," she flopped down onto a leather couch. "Nice set up, by the way, Mr. Angel. Good view too."  
  
"You should see it during the day."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nevermind." He saw her yawn. "You should get some rest."  
  
Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Hello, just woke up after four months of sleep! I think I'm set for life. And luxurious as that room you had me in was, I don't think I could sleep here unless I was in a coma. No offense."  
  
"None taken," he smiled. "I've heard rumors that they haven't been able to rent your old apartment. Something keeps scaring prospective tenants off."  
  
"Phantom Dennis! A girl couldn't ask for a better ghoul."  
  
"I think I can pull some strings and get you moved in within a few days."  
  
"Does everyone live here now?"  
  
"Wes still has his place and the Hyperion's still there, but we've stayed here for the most part."  
  
"Everything's here; it makes sense," she yawned again. "Guess I am kinda beat. Waking up takes a lot out of a girl."  
  
"I've got a room set up next door, if you want to crash there," he offered.  
  
"I could deal with that," she smiled.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mother," a soft voice called. "Mother, wake up. Please, Mother."  
  
Cordelia felt herself shook awake. Opening her eyes she came face to face with her daughter.  
  
"Mother, I have something I must show you," the woman pulled Cordelia to her feet.  
  
Cordelia followed, or more aptly, was dragged, a bit uncertainly. In a few minutes, Cordelia found herself looking out over L.A. in its entire nighttime splendor.  
  
"It is so beautiful up here," Jasmine sighed. "I only meant the best."  
  
"You aren't going to snatch my body again, are you?" Cordelia asked hesitantly. Once was more than enough, thank you very much.  
  
"It was the only way," she smiled pleasantly. "For what it's worth, I am sorry for hurting you."  
  
"You meant well," Cordelia nodded in understanding. "But Angel's son? That was, well, disturbing."  
  
"It was the only way."  
  
They stood there in silence.  
  
"This is great and all, but-"  
  
"Why did I bring you here?" Jasmine smiled again. Cordelia could see how the world fell in love with here so easily. "Events have been set into motion. My role was but a small part."  
  
"So all that happened wasn't just meant to bring you into the world?"  
  
Jasmine laughed. "We all have our moments of pride. Sometimes even directors are merely players.  
  
"Your friends have grown apart," she continued sadly. "Each in their own world; alone and growing distrustful of each other. And while their reasons are pure, they will be corrupted."  
  
"Never trust lawyers, let alone evil lawyers," Cordelia muttered.  
  
"Power affects us all and taints the best of intentions."  
  
"What can I do about it? You want to talk about distrust about each other; I'm number one in that category after what went down last year. Not that I blame them."  
  
"That's never stopped you before, Mother. You always find a way to get your way. That's why I chose you."  
  
"So what am I supposed to do? Mend fences? Unite the divided?"  
  
"Nothing more than you've always done. Just watch out for them and be there."  
  
"That's it? All of this to tell me to do what I've been doing?"  
  
"And always look beyond. Things are not always as they seem," Jasmine added, her features now decayed. "Which one is my true face? Which one reveals who I really am? Maybe neither does." 


End file.
